1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to implant devices for osseointegration to endure weight and, more particularly, to an implant device for osseointegration to endure weight, whereby osseointegration is possible by mounting an implant vertically into an amputated end of a thighbone or a lower leg bone, both of which constitute the leg of a patient, and by coupling both a load dispersing adapter and a load support plate to the implant, thus dispersing load to the socket of a prosthetic leg and allowing the patient to conveniently use the prosthetic leg.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a prosthesis is an artificial replacement to compensate for physical shortage of the legs of a patient, which is in close contact with the stump of a lost body part (among the legs), has a plurality of functions, has an external appearance closely resembling human's legs, and can be attached and used in a stable manner.
According to a body part which is physically lost, for which attachment of the prosthesis is needed, there are upper leg amputation when the upper leg is amputated, lower leg amputation when the lower leg is amputated, and disarticulation when any of articulations of the upper leg or the lower leg is amputated.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the lower leg amputation includes toe amputation A to amputate a toe; tarsometatarsal amputation B to horizontally amputate a tarsometatarsal bone, in which a surgical operation to do this is referred to as “Lisfranc's disarticulation”; Chopar's amputation C to disarticulate the ankle bone inferior navicular and the lateral talus cuboid bone joints to thereby remain only the ankle bone and the lateral talus; Syme amputation D to amputate between the distal portion of the tarsometatarsal bone and that of ⅓ of a lower leg bone; below-knee (B-K) amputation E to amputate the lower leg bone 1 below the knee joint more proximal than the Syme amputation; knee disarticulation F to amputate the lower leg bone below the knee joint; above-knee (A-K) amputation G to amputate a thighbone 2 over the knee joint; hip disarticulation H that is surgically operated to completely remove the thighbone below the hip joint, thus treating malignant tumor, such as osteogenic sarcoma or cartilaginous sarcoma in the proximal portion of the thighbone; hemipelvectomy I to amputate one side of the pelvis and the entire lower leg; and hemicorporectomy J to amputate the lower half of one's body below the 3-4 numbered lumbar.
Especially, as illustrated in FIG. 2, the prosthetic leg due to amputation of the thighbone basically comprises a foot-ankle assembly 10, a shank 11, a knee assembly 12, a socket 13 and a suspension device (not shown).
The shank 20 of the thighbone prosthetic leg connects the foot assembly 10 to the knee assembly 12. The shank 20 may be made by cutting wood to be shaped as the lower leg of a person and covering it with plastic, or a metallic or PVC pipe may be used as an endoskeleton and the surface thereof is covered with a smooth and agreeable material for external beauty, which resembles the human's leg.
The knee assembly 12 is mainly used as a single axis.
Of course, the lower prosthetic leg used to compensate for amputation of the lower leg bone comprises a socket and an artificial foot.
The socket 13 employs entire contact, partial weight application and combination thereof, according to a load application type to an amputated portion. Depending upon the extent of using the remaining muscle of the amputated portion, the load applied to the socket varies, which brings the diversity in one's manner of walking. If a load is concentrically applied to both the amputated portion and the socket or the load is dispersedly applied to the entire part of the amputated portion, a scratch or dermatitis may be generated due to friction between the skin of the patient at the contact region and the socket. Accordingly, a patient who is wearing the lower prosthetic leg for a long period cannot correctly walk because of pains.